Guardian of the Key
by candycanelila
Summary: Clint and Natasha are assigned to a mission - Kidnap and interrogate a twelve year old girl... With dangerous powers that could destroy the world. Soon, the whole team gets involved. Rewritten version. Clintasha and Pepperony. Hiatus after I finish rewriting what I already have. Longer chapters.


"Wait," Clint pushed the phone closer to his ear and put down his coffee. "You're saying Fury wants us to stalk, kidnap and interrogate a thirteen-year-old, shy, dangerous, powerful and afraid-of-everything girl?"

Natasha sighed. "You make it sound worse than it is." she replied. "Also, she's twelve. She'll be thirteen in a few months."

Clint walked to the cupboard in his apartment. "Oh, so it's not that bad to stalk, kidnap and interrogate a random tween-age girl with self-esteem issues?"

Clint could hear Natasha face palm over the phone. "She's dangerous. She has powers that she doesn't know how to control."

Clint frowned and grabbed a piece of paper. "Then how come she hasn't destroyed the universe yet? You said she could if she tried."

Natasha sighed loudly. "She has some control over her powers, but not enough. We have reason to believe that her powers will mature with her as she grows up. If we can help her now, she can train her powers and possibly work with shield."

Clint snickered and shut the cabinet. "A thirteen-year-old?"

"I started when I was younger than that."

Clint sighed. "Whatever, but if her parents find out and sue us, it was all Fury's idea."

Natasha shook her head and sighed. "Yup… Just hurry up and meet me at the rendezvous point."

* * *

Clint sighed and flipped through the files as they headed to the girls hometown in a private jet. "How did we even find out about her?"

Natasha leaned back in her seat. "She's shown signs and we've tracked some dangerous energy spikes to her. Just read the file."

Clint rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the file.

_Nerissa Clover Hallman. _

_Everyday pre-teen girl. She tends to goof off with her friends and family. She loves writing stories and poetry, she writes and sings songs, she is a fairly good artist and actor and she does ballet and contemporary dance. _

_Three years ago, we tracked a dangerous energy spike to her and had an agent observe her. The agent reported that she had several small powers that he could see and controlled them with some power source. She often mutters to herself while using her powers. _

_As we've observed her, her powers have gotten stronger as she has aged. From what we have gathered, she has trouble controlling them as they grow in strength. We've run small scans and determined that if left alone, she could easily level her own town if she got mad enough. _

_She can usually keep her powers in check, but when she gets too mad, happy, upset or emotional, things get out of hand. She controls it with her power source, which we still haven't identified yet. _

_We also have reason to believe that she does self-harm. There are scars littering her palms and several puncture wounds._

Next were a bunch of photos of her from recent years. Her at a dance recital, her singing at a talent show, her taking a walk with her sister and more like that.

Close to when he was finished with the file, Natasha patted his arm. "We're landing."

* * *

Clint frowned as they walked down the street. "Place looks innocent enough. Do we have to destroy their peace?"

Natasha sighed. "Clint, just shut up and follow me."

Clint grimaced. "Which house is theirs?"

Natasha pointed ahead. "That one." the average sized house sat in the middle of an intersection. If you went down the one street and didn't stop, you would run right into it.

Clint followed Natasha up to the yard. "So, what's her family gonna think of two creepy stalkers dressed in black peeking through her window?"

Natasha sighed angrily. "They aren't home right now. Mom's at work, dad took all but one of the kids to the bank. They should be gone for another hour and the one he left home stays on his computer all day."

They stopped at a door around the corner of the house. "What's this?" Clint asked.

"Garage door." She quietly picked the lock and pushed it open. She led him down a very shaky set of stairs and into the basement.

Clint snickered as they maneuvered through the boxes, bins and piles of crap. "You'd like it down here, Tasha. Look at all the spiders!"

Natasha growled, although she did acknowledge the alarming amount of spider webs around the room. They finally made it to the other side of the room and went up the stairs. Natasha motioned for Clint to be quiet and she slowly opened the door. She slipped past it quietly and Clint began to follow. He glanced at the teenager who was staring at a computer screen, grinning then frowned and clicking furiously.

Clint smirked and waved. Natasha grabbed his arm and yanked him around the door, through the hallway and up the stairs.

Then she threw him into the Nerissa's room. "What's wrong with you!?"

Clint frowned. "It was just a joke."

Natasha sighed and shoved him aside, stepping into the room.

There was a huge pile of _stuff_ filling a space that could take up an entire twin bed. Next to the pile, there was a dresser with a mirror on it and it too was covered in _stuff_. There was a large crib with a bunch of _stuff_ in it. There was a baby changing table, which was obviously never used anymore, because it was covered in _stuff_. Next was a dresser with a box with clothes and more _stuff_ on the top. There was a desk covered in dolls and more _stuff_ and next to it was a mattress lying on the floor. Well, you couldn't really see any of the floor, because it was covered. In. **_STUFF_**.

Clint frowned. "Um…" he carefully stepped over the _stuff_.

Natasha hopped over the pile of stuff and went up to a bookcase that was covered in stickers and more _stuff_. "We can hide a camera here."

Clint's face turned red. "Wait. Why are we hiding a camera in her room?"

Natasha sighed. "To see what she takes with her everywhere. We're pretty sure her bag and her necklace are the two most likely things, but she hardly ever leaves either of those alone, so it might be harder."

Clint nodded. Then he grimaced. "What happens when she's getting dressed?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I turn off the video feed." She finished hiding the small, inconspicuous camera underneath one of the collectable dolls skirts. "There. All done." She opened the window as quietly as possible and hopped out. Clint followed and she shut the window, leaving it unlocked.

"Won't she realise that the window's unlocked?"

Natasha shook her head. "She never really does anything with her window."

Clint frowned. "How come you know more about this mission than I do?"

Natasha smirked as she leapt gracefully to the ground. "Well, Fury decided to tell me, since you were being a big baby. And I read the entire file."

Clint growled. "Typical Fury…"

* * *

**AN: So, yes, I'm rewriting it. Yes, it will still be on hiatus when I finish rewriting what I'm at. The hiatus will end when I'm finished with a few of my other stories. **

**Please review. My new policy is that if you fav it but don't review, I won't look at your stories. So plz review, for your sake and mine. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
